Kidnapping Before Christmas
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: Two Shot. Getting the lasts gifts for Christmas is suppose to be the only hectic last minute thing. But then Yuugi gets kidnapped...Now it's up to Joey and Yami to save him. Can they save Yuugi or will this become a tragedy before Christmas?


**Christmasy mood coming on, but of course I can't just have a normal fluffy Christmas two shot, something bad has gotta happen. So here you go! Settle in my bitches, your going to hear a Yugioh Christmas tale! Now snuggle up to your favorite person and listen well! **

**It was the day before Christmas, and all through the city, Yuugi Motou and Yami were gift buying, and Yuugi was quite giddy. **

**Until someone had to go and spoil the fun, they kidnapped Yuugi and made a run! **

**Now Yami is pissed, let's throw Joey into the mix, can they save little Yuugi before he's missed? (Well that was awful, clearly I'm not a poet, just read the story 'kay?) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never have, never will, got it?**

**Kidnapping Before Christmas**

"How many more aibou?" Yami asked, holding the bags Yuugi couldn't carry. The short boy was had been having the hardest time seeing around the gifts he'd bought, so Yami took at least half away from his struggling light.

"I think this is everything," Yuugi stated, trying his hardest not to fall backwards, as the presents shifted.

"Whoa there you guys! It looks like your about to fall over Yug!" Joey's voice rang out from their side, and the two halves of one soul turned their heads to see the blond running up to them. The teen was bundled up snuggly, a scarf flapping in the wind behind him, as he approached his friends. Taking half of each of the other teen's stacks, Joey sat out to help them get their presents home. Yuugi sighed in relief, it was a good thing he'd asked for them to wrap the gifts, or else Joey would be getting a sneak peak.

"Thanks Joey!" Yuugi stated, and Yami nodded his thanks a relieved smile gracing the ancient spirit's face. As they walked along the group of friend's chatted, mostly about how great Christmas break was, finally a bit of relief from the mundane routine of school. Even Yami was laughing and joking around, Yuugi smiled at his Dark half for a second, it was good to see him adjusting to his own body.

Suddenly the teen tuned into something, one of the presents was missing. "Uh you guys, do any of you have a green present?" he asked sheepishly. "The one with lighter ornaments on them? I think it was for Honda."

Both looked through their stacks, and replied to Yuugi with shakes of their heads.

"Do you think you dropped it, it could have happened when we were shifting gifts around," Yami pointed out, and Yuugi thought about it for a moment. He nodded slowly, and turning his head back was relieved to see that it was just at the edge of the sidewalk, a weird place to fall Yuugi noted.

Setting down the gifts he carried Yuugi-after stating he would get it-headed for the shiny wrapped gift. The boy was none the wiser, as he prepared himself to scoop up the gift and return to his friends, there was a sudden screeching noise. Yuugi immediately tried to back away from the noise, knowing it was the sound of a car, and he figured he should get away from the road if the car was out of control.

He found with mounting horror that his body wasn't moving backwards, and that there was a grip on his arm.

"Aibou!"

"Yuugi!"

His friends shouted in fear and anger, and the boy yelped as he was drug into the car. Roughly thrown into the back of the black car, Yuugi's head slammed against the roof roughly, and the boy was quick in losing consciousness.

Through half opened eyes he watched as both his dark and Joey abandoned the presents, and made a mad dash for him. After that, everything went black as Yuugi finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

He woke up to mumbling, the voice was deep, and if he was being honest scared. Violet eyes opened slowly, revealing nothing much, but a stark white room, a few cabinets and drawers placed around the room. When the boy tried to move, he realized he was bound albeit loosely to a firm chair, and his head was throbbing dully. Now he remembered, his head had smacked against the roof of the car.

"Is that my scarf?" Yuugi asked groggily, feeling the familiar material now wrapped around his wrists. The figure behind him jerked, and about fell on their rear in shock.

"Don't do that!" the male voice stated, almost rising in pitch for a second. What were they so afraid of? If anything Yuugi was the one who should be afraid right now; he'd been kidnapped after all! "Geez! Give me a heart attack why don'tcha?"

"Um…what do you want anyways?" Yuugi asked after a moment, he felt the man return to strengthening his binds. "And what's with using my scarf?"

"I-I didn't have any rope! I left it at home alright?" the voice replied back shakily, the hands were sweaty, and Yuugi jerked in discomfort when the binds were brought tighter around his wrists. He asked the question that was previously left unanswered. "N-None of your business!"

"Considering I'm the one kidnapped here, I think it is my business," Yuugi stated, trying to get a better look at his captors face. He saw half of the man's body, and saw his arm raise up in surrender.

"Fine, alright you do make a good point," the man stated shakily. "I need money, okay?"

"Money?" Yuugi echoed, trying to look at the man, a questioning look on his face. "Okay…what makes you think kidnapping me will accomplish that?"

A sharp tug that sent the material of the scarf rubbing his wrists raw, effectively silenced Yuugi and the man stated softly, "Someone's bound to miss you right? With the way yer friend and brother was running at me, I bet they'd do anything to get you back."

He about said that Yami wasn't his brother, but kept his mouth shut and thought better of it. He could see why they'd mistake the spirit made flesh as Yuugi's brother, they practically looked like twins, except for the height difference. Besides their relationship was basically a brotherhood. Yuugi's heart sunk, what if this guy was dangerous, he could seriously hurt Yami and Joey…he heard mumbling behind him and felt the man's nervous hands on his binds.

_Then again…he seems hardly a threat…_

The man yelped and fell back again when he heard a buzzing from Yuugi's front pocket. The boy cursed softly, that was his phone, and probably the only way to tell were he was.

"Dammit!" the man growled, reaching in and retrieving the device, much to Yuugi's chagrin. The tri-colored haired boy didn't enjoy his personal space being invaded, and especially not by someone he didn't know! Yuugi waited to see what was going to happen his body tense, and listened as the man answered the phone. Immediately the boy heard his Dark's worried voice through the device, and despite the possible danger Yuugi attempted to communicate.

"Yami!" the boy shouted, trying to budge the chair so he could get closer to the phone. Managing to hear the dark spirit's voice sent waves of relief through the boy, and he attempted to continue. He was surprised when the man-who kept out of sight-held the phone up to his ear, but took the opportunity as it came, his captor might not do this again.

"Yuugi!" he could practically feel the other teen's tension and worry. "Tell me, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," he felt his voice almost break with relief. "I'm fine Yami, fit as a fiddle."

"Can you tell me were you are?" his voice had hushed a bit, as if he knew that Yuugi's captor was right next to him. The boy shook his head physically before realizing that he had to vocalize his answer.

"No, I was unconscious the whole time," he said, trying to see if he could remember anything at all from the car ride; he found with mounting frustrations that he could not. "But this guy doesn't seem to be a- mmf!"

The hand came from no where, and the boy yelped when it was slammed down on his mouth. A thumb jammed down on his nose, cutting off all oxygen, as the hand was cupped firmly around his mouth; fingers curling under his jaw, so no matter how much he shook he wouldn't be able to dislodge it.

The sudden yelp and silence from his hikari did not bode well with Yami, something as cold as ice climbed its way up his body, and wrapped snuggly around the pharaoh' s heart squeezing the organ tightly. He called out his hikari's name several times, but got no reply in return. Eventually the line went dead, and so did Yami's hope in finding his Light alive.

The cellular device cracked under the dark spirit's wake, and he about Mind Crushed person attached to the hand that now sat upon his shoulder in comfort. Realizing it was just Joey, Yami managed to calm down a fraction. It didn't take a genius to see that whoever had Yuugi was going to pay, and Joey wasn't about to be the one to stand in the firing line of the ancient spirit's wrath.

"Let's go and kick this guy's ass," Joey stated after a moment, and Yami nodded shakily.

"Kaiba will be able to find this man, he has the means," Yami stated slowly, and the two set off to find the CEO.

Yuugi struggled valiantly against the hand cutting off his oxygen, and just when he was about to lose consciousness; the hand removed itself swiftly, and the boy took in a big gulp of air. He gagged and coughed because in his haste to get life giving oxygen the boy sucked in air too quickly, and was now subjected to violent coughing.

"S-Sorry, b-but I-I can't let them know I'm j-just a wimp," the man stated shakily, patting Yuugi on the shoulder, to which the boy flinched away immediately. "I-I won't be able t-to get money.."

"Y-You're probably not going to get money anyways," Yuugi coughed, wising he could rub his sore throat, his scarf was proving to be a rather secure binding. The lavender eyes boy watched through the corner of his eye, as the man made his way over to the other side of the room, making sure that his face was not seen.

"Y-Yer probably right," the man stated riffling through a drawer. Yuugi could see the man's pale hands shifting aimlessly through the drawer, trying to find something, but not in a particular hurry to retrieve whatever it was. Apparently palming the item, the man was satisfied and left it in the drawer. "Good thing I have a back up plan."

Yuugi wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, and wriggled nervously in his binds as the man made his way back over to the bound teen.

"So kid, what's your story?" he asked rather glumly. Yuugi wasn't sure if he should say or not, what was the man asking about anyways? Story could mean a lot of things really, maybe he meant Yuugi's childhood or something. It soon became clear when the man cleared his throat. "I mean like, what were you doin' today kid?"

"Oh, that," Yuugi stated softly, desperately wishing he could talk face to face with his captor. "Well I was Christmas shopping…y'know, making sure that each of my friends got a gift."

"Must be nice," the man stated softly, clutching the back of the chair Yuugi was bound to. The lavender eyed teen became nervous at the man's actions, just what was he doing behind there? "I mean…being able to buy gifts for your friends, and at your age."

Fingers grazed the boy's back as the man fiddled with the back of the chair idly, as if he wasn't really paying attention to the fact there was someone bound in it. Yuugi couldn't help but shutter slightly at the contact, after all he had no idea who this guy was, he could turn out to be a serial killer despite his clear nervousness. From what he could tell this man was quite impetuous, switching from nervous to violent in seconds.

"What's your story?" Yuugi asked after a moment, and when he trusted his voice enough not to stutter in fear.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just some lousy father who can't even afford a Christmas for his kids," he stated glumly, his hands moving from the back of the chair, much to Yuugi's relief. "I'm way behind on bills, and that's what's swallowing up all my money."

That knowledge made Yuugi feel sympathetic for the man. "So you kidnapped me to get money for-"

"Both a way to catch up on my bills, and get at least one gift for each of my kids," the man replied glumly. "They don't got their mom around anymore…we lost her last year, and I just wanted to cheer em up, y'know?"

Yuugi nodded in understanding, but still couldn't' figure out how kidnapping someone for ransom would solve anything. This guy would most likely go to jail before he could get any money, if any…

"Listen, you don't want to go to jail, that'd be hard on your kids," Yuugi stated gathering the man's full attention. "You just want what's best for your kids right?"

"Y-Yeah…" he stated softly, a hint of caution in his voice.

"If you let me go, I'll give you all the money on my person," he said softly, sincerity in his voice, he was sure he still had quite a bit on him. "plus I won't tell anyone what happened, and I'll make sure that my friends keep it quiet too."

"R-Really?" the man asked awed, before his face became shadowed as his head slumped down. "Y-Your lying aren't you?"

"No," Yuugi said firmly, but kept his voice soft and low, after all he didn't want to frighten the man into doing anything rash. "I'm not lying, I mean it. I don't want to ruin your kids Christmas by you going to jail."

"O-Okay…" slowly the man began to untie Yuugi much to the teen's relief. Apparently he realized that this whole plan was doomed to fail, and decided to give it up for his kids.

"So what are you kids like?" Yuugi asked gently, hoping some light conversation would ease the tension. It was clear the man was having a hard time undoing the knots he'd put into the scarf.

"Aw man, they're a cute bunch, both of em' look just like their mom," he said softly, love clearly shone in his voice as he talked about them. "One's five and the other is three, they're at their aunts right now…I'm actually suppose to be shopping right now, they need food y'know…"

Yuugi hummed a bit and nodded at this and commented softly, "They're young…"

"Far too young to be losin' their mom," he stated softly, tugging the knot roughly, Yuugi hissed as the material chafed his wrists. "Sorry…but they took it well enough, they're young so they don't fully understand…they will one day though."

With one final tug the scarf slackened substantially, but before he could become completely unbound, there was a loud thud against a door placed directly in Yuugi's blind side. The man stopped instantly, his fingers frozen on the scarf turned binds. Yuugi listened intently, and both of them heard another thud.

"I-It's too late!" the man stated, his voice rising in fear. The man stood up and stumbled over to the cabinets, not caring if Yuugi could see him or not. What the man pulled from the drawer he'd been rummaging through before, sent Yuugi's heart into his throat. For what the man had in his hand was a slick, shiny, and very deadly, in the man's shaking pale hands was a gun. He stumbled over to Yuugi, and for a moment the boy believed the gun was going to be used on him. Shock filled the boy as the man-which he could now see almost fully-but the barrel to his own head. "I-I c-can't g-g-go t-to jail."

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Yuugi stated in a hushed tone. "You can't do this, think about your kids!"

"I-I c-can't take c-care if them i-if I'm in jail!" the man sobbed, and Yuugi had enough freedom to completely face the man, the binds loosening even more at his action. Talking someone down from something as serious as this wasn't something Yuugi was used to. The boy's whole mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and he found he couldn't even swallow, the action only succeeded in straining the muscles.

When his finger twitched on the trigger, Yuugi reacted without a thought, though he was short in stature the boy still managed to tackle the unsteady man onto the ground. He'd grabbed the gun as he'd jumped up, jammed it downwards, and prayed that the barrel wasn't pointing at either of them.

_BANG!_

The gun went off, but it's intended target wasn't the thing the bullet hit. Yuugi clutched his midsection in agony as he rolled off the man, who was staring wide eyed at the tri-color haired teen. Blood was seeping rapidly through Yuugi's fingers, and the boy could only gasp in pain, his life liquid rushing out of him quickly.

The man sat up, and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, tears streaming down his face. His mouth hung open dumbly as he stared at the boy who'd just stopped him from killing himself. Before he could voice anything, to even ask the boy why he'd do such a thing, once more the door was slammed against.

_KCHRACK!_

The door gave way, and two teenagers entered the room. Joey and Yami could only gasp in shock at the scene that laid before them. The kidnapper was poised over Yuugi, a gun mere feet away from the two, and Yuugi…

Yami's crimson eyes darkened at the sight of his hikari's blood pooling on the floor, Yuugi's face had paled incredibly quick, and his eyes were half lidded as he gasped for air. The dangerous look that spread across Yami's face made Joey shutter out of his stupor, and look over at the perpetrator his own eyes narrowing.

The man looked at them with frightened eyes, before either teen could react; the man was stumbling away, before receiving his land legs and rushing down a hallway.

"Take care of Yuugi," Yami hissed between clenched teeth, as the tri-color haired spirit headed after the man, unspeakable tortures awaited the man who'd done this to his hikari.

**Next part will be up soon...**


End file.
